A través de ella
by Gene Russell
Summary: Después haber alcanzado la paz gracias a la victoria en contra de los Quincy, Ichigo y Rukia se han casado, aquí se muestra un día de su vida varios años después de haberse suscitado el hecho, y algunos de los demás personajes. [Salto en el tiempo] Mención de otras parejas.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Sin embargo el OC que se exhibe es completamente mío.

 **Nota:** Se mencionan parejas de mi agrado como: Ishihime y Hitsuhina. Leve KenseiXMashiro

* * *

" _Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo"_

 **Proverbio Árabe**

* * *

 **A través de ella**

En la sede del club de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami se discutía como tema principal la vida familiar de la Teniente de la Decimotercera División. El hecho en alusión era lo más emocionante últimamente, pues la ya mencionada cambió totalmente no sólo su vida, sino que también extendió estos cambios hacia su hermano y su familia política. Al casarse con el Shinigami Sustituto después de que terminara la guerra contra los Quincy y restablecerse la paz, su relación fue y sigue siendo tema importante entre las Shinigami y algunos otros a pesar de haber pasado varios años.

Rukia mantenía el cabello en un corte bajo, llegando a su mentón pero con un fleco más largo que otro, por supuesto su mechón de en medio y frontal. Luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, sin proponérselo.

—¿Entonces, la dejaste a cargo de su padre? —Preguntó la Teniente de la Primera División.

Se recolocó sus lentes en espera de una respuesta.

Las otras bebían sus tés y comían bocadillos sin perder detalles.

—Sí, es su padre así que su deber. Además hoy no quiso venir aquí por culpa de la Teniente Kusajishi —contestó una Rukia con convicción acompañado de un cruce de brazos.

Yachiru sonrió angelicalmente, como si sus travesuras fueran unas cosas únicas y privilegiadas.

* * *

— _¡No! Papá es muy hábil, él jamás podría temerle a un grandulón de peinado ridículo —defendía la niña de seis años con orgullo._

 _Y al defender a su padre le salían gestos muy parecidos; el carácter franco y decido eran parte de ella._

 _Yachiru quien tenía el mismo aspecto que hace varios años atrás al igual que su personalidad, hacía las mismas ocurrencias en este momento._

— _Claro que sí, a pesar de haberle ganado en una ocasión, siempre que lo invita a pelar tu papá termina huyendo —decía Yachiru con seguridad mientras lamía una paleta rosa._

 _La niña se puso roja de la furia, para ella la más grande ofensa es el que llamaran cobarde a su padre al que ama y admira; eso darle una patada en su orgullo. Pero de pronto empezó a serenarse y se cruzó de brazos para decir:_

— _Eres muy contradictoria, dices que mi papá tiene miedo de él; mientras en la misma frase señalas que lo venció. No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo contigo.—Concluyó la niña dándole una mirada fría muy parecida a la de su tío._

 _Dio final a tal acusación verbal hacia su padre en modo mirada-fría-orgullo-Kuchiki, pero al ser Yachiru la persona acusadora, éste, no tuvo ni un ápice de efecto en ella._

 _La niña pelirosa dejó de lamer su paleta por un minuto sólo para decir:_

— _Eres muy graciosa, te pareces mucho a Bya-Kun, Hoshi Hoshi.—Su sonrisa fue muy extensa._

 _La niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos violáceos frunció el ceño a oír el apodo por el que siempre la llamaba Yachiru._

— _Mi nombre es Hoshigo, no Hoshi Hoshi —aclaró como la había hecho miles de veces desde que puede recordar el apodo._

— _No importa. ¡Oye, Rukia-chan! —llamó a voz alzada a la teniente de la treceava división._

 _Rukia quien se encontraba haciendo una serie de apuntes importantes con sus otras compañeras, volteó ante su llamado. Se fijó en que su hija estaba no muy feliz en compañía de la presidenta del club._

— _¿Qué sucede, teniente Kusajishi? —Pregunta percibiendo una tempestad._

— _Creo que no le has contado mucho a tu hija sobre lo problemático que fue Ichi durante un tiempo. Seguramente ni siquiera le has contado la vez que él y Bya-Kun se pelearon por ti._

 _«_ _En primer lugar: Ichigo sigue dándome lata con sus constantes problemas de obstinación de vez en cuando, pero sé manejarlo. En segunda: no es asunto suyo si le cuento o no a mi hija sobre las locuras y desastres de su padre en el pasado, además mi pequeña sabe todo en una versión mejorada y apta para ella que le dije._ _»_ _Pensó la morena quien corregiría la metida de pata de Yachiru._

— _Hoshigo sabe la historia completa, no se preocupe teniente Kusajishi de todas formas muchas gracias por su intervención. —Trató de no decirlo en forma muy ruda._

 _Yachiru la miró unos instantes y de repente sonrió._

— _Debes repasarle los hechos, seguramente ya le contaste la vez que salvaste a Ichi en el mundo de los vivos y se enamoraron tanto que le cediste tus poderes. —Siguió Yachiru explicando a la niña._

 _Hoshigo la miró de forma extraña ya que su madre no le había contado tal relato así. La niña cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su madre._

— _Mamá, quiero irme. El tío Byakuya me ha invitado al club de caligrafía, y me gustaría ir._

 _Rukia sabía que aquel cambio de humor sólo se debía a la insistencia de la presidenta de la AMS por querer darle su versión de la historia entre ella y su padre de manera casi obligatoria, cosa que su hija no iba soportar._

 _La niña pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre y su tío, cosa que la ha hecho una niña inteligente, obstinada, franca y decidida. Y cuando sale a relucir su estilo Kuchiki suele ser serena y apática._

— _¿Puedes esperar que termine unos detalles sobre el nuevo Soul Candy en forma de Chappy versión Shinigami que estamos trabajando? —Preguntó Rukia sabiendo que eso la retendría unos momentos._

 _La niña había sacado los gustos artísticos de su madre, como una niña de seis años le gusta dibujar, le encantan los peluches y conejos. Sus dibujos suelen ser iguales a los de su madre, cosa que Ichigo alaba y dice que son hermosos, al contrario de lo que suele decirle a Rukia._

— _¿De verdad? No hay problema, ¿puedo tener uno?—Preguntó la niña con ojos llenos de brillo y las manos juntas por la emoción._

 _Rukia sonrió y se acercó a su lado, se agachó a su altura y le dijo:_

— _Tú tendrás el primero, es un regalo para ti de mi parte.—Le dijo acariciando su cabello._

— _Woah, muchas gracias, mamá, te quiero mucho. —Y la abrazó._

 _Desde donde estaban las shinigamis podían ver la escena y se alegraban por su amiga y compañera quien se merecía como nadie la familia que había obtenido. Y les encantaba Hoshigo, Matsumoto suele hacerle bromas con otros niños, así como Nanao le lee cuentos infantiles y la educa en lo primordial para su edad. Yoruichi le hace enojar con juegos que día con día hacen efecto en agilidad y destrezas, Hinamori se destaca por jugar con ella y relatarle eventos sucedidos en el pasado por los cuales la niña siente inquietud. Todas pasan rato con la niña, y también para preguntarle si todavía sus padres tienen la peleas infantiles de siempre, a lo que Hoshigo responde que suelen pelearse y al rato se reconcilian como si nada._

 _Yachiru veía la escena detrás de Rukia, lo que la dejaba frente a Hoshigo. Quien le dio una mirada y se acordó de por qué quería irse._

— _Pero luego me llevas con el tío Byakuya, por favor mamá. —Susurró a su madre._

— _Te lo prometo, además sé que Nii-sama estará muy feliz de tenerte allá. —Concedió su madre._

* * *

Mientras las mujeres seguían con su reunión, en la mansión Kuchiki estaba Ichigo con su hija discutiendo que era demasiado pequeña como para querer ser su oponente en practica de Kidō. El chico fue receptor del rango de Capitán en la Decimotercera División luego de que al crecer exponencialmente sus poderes como Shinigami no pudiera volver al Mundo de los Vivos con normalidad; se estableció formalmente en dicho lugar. Si bien le hace visitas regulares a su familia y más cercanos amigos, de hecho con la llegada al mundo de su hija era mucho más obligatorio por así decirlo, pues las tías de la niña y su abuelo la aman mucho, y considerando que es el único fruto que pareja hasta ahora alberga; el apego es fuerte.

Hoy a ido temprano a su división y hecho sus deberes como Capitán de la misma, junto con su esposa forman una de la divisiones más estrechas y admiradas. Mantiene los mismos terceros al mando; Kotsubaki y Kotetsu. Con frecuencia recuerdan al anterior Capitán: Jūshirō Ukitake. Para Rukia fue impactante su muerte, fue un pilar para ella, le transmitió su sentido de la justicia y el no preocuparse por romper las reglas por el bien de alguien o en general, su trato respetuoso y tierno hacia ella fue acogido con fuerza en su corazón, devolviéndolo ella de manera admirativa al igual que sus otros subordinados. Ichigo lo recuerda como una persona inteligente, honesto y justo, que confió en él y Rukia en momentos de angustia. Al igual que también recuerda los momentos en que lo llegó a tratar como un niño.

Al caer la tarde Rukia le hizo saber que tenía que ir a una reunión con su gremio de la AMS, Hoshigo quiso quedarse con él en la mansión, aunque tenía la sospecha que era debido a la Teniente de la Onceava División.

Y así fue como surgió la presente situación

—No. Dije que no, no soy bueno en ello. ¿Qué tal si te haces daño, o yo te hago daño?—Preguntaba con preocupación el Shinigami Sustituto a su hija.

—¡Pero si eres un Shinigami! ¡Papá eres el Capitán de la Decimotercera División!—Exclamó confundida.

Cruzado de brazos trataba de ganar la discusión, pero su hija era bastante obstinada al igual que él y no iba a ceder así de fácil. La niña se plantó rápidamente al frente de su padre con lo que era un shunpo aprendido gracias a Yoruichi. Hizo el canto correspondiente y lanzó un Bakudō.

—Bakudō número uno, Sai. —Al finalizar el ataque Ichigo se encontraba obstruido.

Atado de manos a su espalda el Shinigami le pareció haber estado en una posición similar hace mucho. La niña se salió con las mismas mañas de su madre.

—¡Oye, Hoshigo! ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esto? ¿Quién te enseñó?—Preguntaba Ichigo muy sorprendido, no tenía idea que su hija le ganase en ese aspecto.

Él ni siquiera podía hacer un mísero y simple kidō.

Su hija hizo un movimiento de hombros como si fuera algo normal.

—Tío Byakuya dice que un Kuchiki tiene deberes, y debe ser fuerte. —Dejando claro quien le instruía en dichas artes.

—Tu nombre es Kurosaki Hoshigo —señaló el jóven padre.

—Pero pertenezco a la familia, al igual que mamá —dijo la niña señalándose con el dedo índice.

—Exacto —corroboró Byakuya entrando en la escena.

—¿No es demasiado pequeña para saber estas cosas? —Quiso saber Ichigo, quien mientras hacía la pregunta rompió el arte con mucha facilidad.

—De hecho ha demostrado lo contrario —respondió Byakuya con el orgullo henchido.

Ichigo miró a su hija y se acercó.

—Eres muy buena, felicidades. —Elogió acariciando sus cabellos naranjas.

Ichigo le sonreía.

No tenía duda que albergaba ciertos carácteres por parte de su madre, al igual que algunas habilidades, sin dejar de lado a su tío. La niña a veces parecía un mini Byakuya.

—Gracias, papá. Pero eso fue algo leve —informó a su padre aunque se sentía feliz porque la elogiase tan cariñosamente.

—¿Leve? ¿Hasta que nivel llegas? —Preguntó muy, muy sorprendido Ichigo.

—Ya puedo hacer un Hadō número treinta y uno —informó sonriendo alegremente por haber llegado a tal escala.

—¿Un Shakkahō? —Preguntó incrédulo.

Su hija le sobrepasaba y lo dejaba en vergüenza.

La niña asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha tardado? —Preguntó Ichigo a Byakuya.

—No mucho. Alrededor de Tres meses llevamos. —Le hizo saber Byakuya.

El Capitán de la Sexta División sonrió con disimulo y levemente al fijar la vista en su sobrina.

Ichigo permanecía con la quijada sobre el suelo mientras que Hoshigo albergaba ciertos deseos que iba a sacar a flote.

—Papá, quiero ir a visitar a mis tías y a mi abuelito —la niña miró a su tío y se colocó a su lado tomándole la mano.

Obviamente quería hacer una visita a su abuelo y a sus tías, pero sin dejar a su amado tío.

—Eh, bueno tenemos que preguntarle a tu madre —no se le ocurriría afirmar aquello sin consultarle a su esposa.

Rukia podía ser la mujer más cariñosa cuando quería, pero también la más odiosa cuando él se buscaba problemas.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo ir con el tío al Club de Caligrafía? —Preguntó a su padre la niña.

Al llegar la tarde y haber cumplido con sus deberes, algunos Shinigamis aprovechaban la oportunidad para ocupar su tiempo en algo útil; para Byakuya qué mejor que la enseñanza de la excelente arte caligráfica.

—No te preocupes, yo me arreglo con Rukia. —Intercedió Byakuya.

Claramente conocía a su hermana, quien era muy cuidadosa en cuanto a la niña.

—Cuando se trata de ti, no hay permiso que pedir. Sabes que Rukia no te negaría la compañía de tu sobrina, de hecho la hace feliz. —Le hizo saber Ichigo a su cuñado.

Byakuya no dijo nada, sencillamente miró a Hoshigo quien sonrió feliz de irse con él. La niña se despidió de su padre contenta de haber obtenido una salida con su tío.

Ichigo se quedó completamente solo, cosa que en ocasiones le viene bien, pero estaba acostumbrado a estar acompañado por las chicas de ojos violáceos. En medio de sus pensamientos encontró a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

 _Renji_

Salió de la mansión en dirección a la Sexta División. Según lo que sabía por Byakuya; las tareas más importantes estaban hechas. Lo que dejaba a Renji libre aunque se mantuviera en el cuartel de su división.

* * *

El Teniente de la Sexta División se encontraba dando gritos a sus compañeros, estaban en medio de un partido de fútbol de salón.

—¡Rikichi, mantente en posición! —Gritaba al oficial de la división ya mencionada.

—¡Entendido, Teniente! —Acató el chico.

Ichigo se fijaba en el juego favorito de su amigo, parado en la entrada bufó un segundo y decidió pasar, esbozó una sonrisa y se trasladó con un Paso Flash al lugar de juego, que por cierto habían construido en un espacio en la parte trasera del cuartel.

Le quitó el balón a uno de los jugadores y anotó un golazo de lujo.

Los del lado contrario empezaron a quejarse, mientras que los otros gritaban felicitaciones al Capitán de la Decimotercera División. El haori que Ichigo útilizaba se distinguía del de los demás por su cuello alto negro y tres franjas blancas atravesándolo. Además de tener las mangas menos anchas.

—¡Eh, Ichigo! —Gritó Renji sonriendo y acercándose a él.

La sonrisa que llevaba en la cara era muy parecida a la que florecía cuando miraba a su amiga. ¿Se esperaba Renji la llegada de Rukia?

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó mirando a su al rededor.

—¿Quién?— Quiso saber Ichigo.

—¿Cómo qué, quién? Tu hija, Hoshigo. ¿Acaso la has perdido? Rukia me dijo que se quedaría contigo. —Le reclamaba el Teniente al creer que Ichigo había descuidado a su hija.

Ichigo suspiró, pues Renji estaba tan pendiente de Hoshigo como lo estaba Byakuya, incluso tuvo que hablar con ellos porque sobre protegen mucho a la niña, pero éstos hicieron caso omiso de tal opinión.

—Está bien, se encuentra con Byakuya. —Le hizo saber para que dejara de creer historias locas sobre su hija.

—Al menos sé que no correrá peligros... —Suspiró, rápidamente se recompuso y exclamó: —¡Debes traerla a ver a su otro tío!

Mientras ellos sostenían esa conversación, los demás aprovechaban para jugar libremente. (Hacer locuras por todo el campo, como por ejemplo robar el balón y esconderlo).

—Que yo sepa no tengo hermanos, Rukia sólo tiene a Byakuya, así que... ¿Dónde entras tú como tío? —Quiso saber Ichigo.

Era una mala broma preguntarle al pobre Renji lo mismo, pues él sabía perfectamente que Hoshigo era una niña muy especial para Renji, así como lo es para muchas personas más dentro y fuera de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Ya quisieras tenerme como hermano, Ichigo. Pero sería una desventaja para ti, todas la chicas me elegirían. —Soltó una carcajada muy propia de él cuando estaba alabándose.

Ichigo sin embargo optó por no caer en aquel juego, él ya tenía a la mujer más difícil de conquistar, en ese aspecto ya lo había superado a creces se decía , pero seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, así que en seguida se les ocurrió averiguar quién era el mejor.

—Me parece que un combate decidirá quién es el mejor. —Sonrió saboreando el triunfo—. ¡Vamos Renji, una lucha para ver cuán oxidado estás!

Renji sacó su Zanpakutō y mostró una amplia sonrisa, sacando a relucir su aire arrogante y confiado en sus poderes. Ichigo no se quedó atrás y se impulsó hacia el Teniente de la Sexta División con su espada desenvainada.

—¡Desde hoy tendrás que vivir con esta angustia sobre ti, pues te voy a ganar! —Exclamó Renji viéndose triunfador.

Estaban a punto de chocar sus espadas, cuando una voz advirtió:

—Pero, ¿qué demonios hacen? ¿Acaso quieren destruir el lugar? —Interrumpió alguien.

Se paralizaron al instante, reconociendo la voz voltearon para enfrentarse a un Ishida con rostro reprobador.

—¿Ishida? —Preguntó Ichigo extrañado de su repentina aparición.

—Sí, quién más. ¿Acaso conoces a alguien más con mi cara? —Preguntó el Quincy de manera sarcástica.

—De hecho... —Iba a decir Renji.

Pero fue interrumpido por alguien que acompañaba a Ishida. De la nada salió...

—¡Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun! —Saludó Inoue.

La chica estaba tan bonita como siempre, su larga cabellera estaba tejida en una trenza francesa. Llevaba un suéter rosa y una falda azul marino larga plisada.

—¡Inoue! —Sonrió Ichigo.

Su alegría por ver a su amiga era genuina, incluso a Ishida; aunque se hubiera visto opacado por su reacción al notarlo de repente en el lugar.

—¡Hola!—La saludó Renji.

Ambos Shinigamis olvidaron por qué motivo querían sostener una lucha y envainaron sus katanas.

—Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Pregunta el de cabellos naranjas.

—¡Vinimos a darle una gran noticia! —Aplaudía Inoue rebosante de felicidad.

—¿Una gran noticia? —Preguntaron Renji e Ichigo al unísono.

Los recién llegados compartieron una intima mirada.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron sin entender aún, pues el ver a este par juntos no era nada nuevo: se habían vuelto pareja hace varios años...

Los tiempos de paz fueron recibidos con regocijo, lastimosamente hubieron muertes muy lamentables, como por el ejemplo el Capitán General Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, su Teniente Chōjirō Sasakibe. Unohana Yachiru, entre otros. Si bien Ichigo se hubo establecido en la Sociedad de Almas, Ishida naturalmente lo hizo en el Mundo Humano, su amigo el que incluso se dejó tildar de "traidor" sólo para protegerlos a todos. A lo largo de esos años el Quincy estuvo mucho más unido a Inoue, pues a pesar del profundo amor que la chica sentía por Ichigo, éste no era reciproco. Ella se sintió muy feliz de que Ichigo y Rukia formasen una pareja; de hecho dentro de sí se lo esperaba. Pero también fue muy doloroso para ella, y desenamorarse no fue nada fácil. De alguna manera el que Ichigo se quedara en la Sociedad de Almas dio cabida a una intenso acercamiento entre ellos, que se fortificó aún más de lo que era antes de la paz, y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento superior. Ichigo se alegró por ello, pues no fue fácil para él haber hecho sufrir a la chica rechazando sus sentimientos románticos.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Kuchiki-san? Es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirles, así que ella no puede faltar. —Propuso la Mujer tTjedora, quien seguía llamando Rukia de igual manera.

Pues aunque Rukia ahora era Kurosaki tras haber contraído matrimonio con Ichigo, todos la seguían llamando por su otro apellido, y sólo en ocasiones protocolares y de máxima exigencia era llamada por el apellido que heredó de su esposo.

—Está bien, pero hay que ir por ella, está con su grupo de locas... digo de la AMS. —Señaló Ichigo.

—Muy bien, entonces mucho mejor así todas se enteran. —Se animó mucho más Inoue.

—Eh, Kurosaki. ¿Y tu hija? —Preguntó el Quincy.

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Hoshigo-chan? Quiero verla, debe estar tan grande y linda... —No dejó responder Inoue a Ichigo.

Ichigo al notar que Inoue había terminado decidió contestar.

—Está con Byakuya en este momento, pero seguramente la verán en cuanto nos reunamos con los demás. —Les hizo saber Ichigo—. Está creciendo muy rápido, es muy hábil e inteligente. Es una niña grandiosa —culminó Ichigo sonriendo orgulloso de su unigénita.

—Es más hábil que el idiota de su padre —aludió Renji sonriendo.

Ishida sonrió ante el comentario, Ichigo sólo le envió una mirada al bermejo de "Calla idiota".

—¿Qué hay de Chad? —Preguntó Ichigo por su amigo.

—Él está de viaje visitando a unos familiares, antes de irse nos pidió que te saludáramos, también a Kuchiki-san y Hoshigo-chan. —Explicó Inoue.

—¿Viaje a dónde? —Quiso saber Ichigo.

—A México. Estará de vuelta dentro de dos semanas, lleva casi un mes allá. —Intercedió Ishida.

Ichigo sonrió pensando en su amigo, era muy bueno que fuera a visitar a su familia, él sabía que Chad tenía un noble corazón.

—Me alegro, espero verlo pronto. —Fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

—Será mejor que vayamos a buscar un sitio donde poder hablar de su noticia. —Les ofreció Renji.

* * *

La reunión de las mujeres se había extendido a diversos temas, hasta que al final habían llegado a la conclusión de que irían a hacerle una visita a Club de Caligrafía, idea propuesta por la presidenta del gremio.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar, Rukia hacía evalúo sobre asistir a dicho club.

—¿Cuál es el punto de ir? No creo que haya más nadie que Nii-sama, y Renji que a veces suele asistir, y que por cierto ayer me dijo que hoy tenía un partido de fútbol.

Isane recordó que su Capitana solía asistir al Club de Caligrafía, no se entristeció sino que sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella.

—¡Ese precisamente es el punto Rukia-chan! Debemos ir a visitarlo, ya que se encuentra solito en eso que él llama club. —Hizo ver su punto Yachiru.

Las demás asintieron ante la respuesta de la pelo rosa.

Sin embargo Rukia tenía la impresión de que la presidenta sólo buscaba una excusa para ir a comer bocadillos y fastidiar a su hermano... ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella?

—Mmm, me parece bien haber apoyado la idea de la presidenta, además podemos sacar fotografías del Capitán. Luego puedo ir a ver Hisagi y hacer que acceda a publicarlas. —Comentó Matsumoto a quien rápidamente le venían ideas de qué hacer mientras estuvieran ahí.

Rukia suspiró resignada.

—Vamos, vamos, Rukia, no le haremos nada malo a Byakuya-bo. De hecho lo más seguro es que alegremos su día...

—Hay que seguir el consejo de Yoruichi-sama, si ella lo dice es que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. —Apoyaba ciegamente la Capitana de la Segunda División.

 _Ya lo creo._ pensó la morena.

Nemu iba tan callada como de costumbre, Kiyone sonriente ante la visita que harían, y finalmente Hinamori quien iba ensímismada en sus pensamientos.

Matsumoto se fijó y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa , Momo?—La rubia iba a acosarla hasta sacarle información.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! No es nada, estaba pensando en algo. —Respondió evasiva la mujer durazno.

El tema de por qué visitar a Byakuya en el Club de Caligrafía se quedó hecho a un lado.

Las mujeres fijaron su vista hacia la Teniente de la Quinta División, gracias a Matsumoto.

—¿Algo? ¿No será mejor decir "alguien"? —Siguió Matsumoto haciendo hincapié en última palabra.

Momo se sonrojó delatándose.

—Cuentan con nosotras para ayudarte, Teniente Hinamori —le ofreció Nanao de manera sincera.

—Ay, vamos, sé que es sobre mi Capitán, admítelo Momo —se cansó Matsumoto.

Al decirlo las demás se detuvieron, incluso Hinamori.

Nerviosa y con rubor en las mejillas la chica dijo: —Sí, es sobre Shiro-chan.

Todas asintieron como queriendo decir que se lo esperaban.

—Sigue, sigue, Momo —la animaba la rubia.

Reanudaron el paso.

—Es que ayer él y yo estábamos en su oficina y... —

—¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ustedes dos aprovecharon que yo no estaba ahí para hacer cositas? —Interrumpió Matsumoto con mente pervertida.

Hinamori se sonrojó y las demás carraspearon por tal indiscreción. Sólo Yoruichi sonreía como si nada.

—¡No! Mi Capitán me envió a llevarle unos reportes que teníamos en conjunto ambas divisiones. —Aclaró Hinamori avergonzada.

—Ah... pero entonces no me des ánimos con esa entrada. —Se quejó Matsumoto.

—Déjala terminar —interfirió Nemu.

Rukia escuchaba tranquilamente.

—... Entonces mientras revisábamos que todo el reporte en perfectas condiciones... él empezó a hablarme, al principio no me di cuenta a qué se refería, hasta que tomó mi mano —hizo una pausa y se escucharon los jadeos emocionados de las demás—. Me dijo que había dejado que corriese el tiempo de manera tonta, que yo soy una persona muy importante para él, y que él... me ama.

Las mujeres estaban casi en shock, pero a la vez contentas de que al fin, al fin el Capitán Hitsugaya hiciera lo que ellas llevaban años esperando.

—¡Por fin! ¡Qué buena noticia, Momo! —La abrazaba Matsumoto efusivamente.

—Déjela que siga, Teniente Matsumoto —la apartó Nanao para que Hinamori terminara.

—Yo me quedé callada por unos segundos, la verdad es que yo también amo mucho a Shiro-chan. Así que hice algo... yo besé Shiro-chan en la boca. —Anunció Hinamori con las mejillas aún más ardientes.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron, luego empezaron a sonreír y finalmente empezaron darle felicitaciones ante su valentía.

—¡Momo te le lanzaste como un jugoso durazno! Ja, ya me imagino a mi Capitán dándose un gustito... —Decía Matsumoto.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el problema, Hinamori? —Notó Rukia y decidió inquirir.

Hinamori hizo juego con sus manos y las miró con miedo.

—Después de... ya saben el beso. ¡Y yo salí huyendo! —Declaró, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Ay, por todos los Hollows de Hueco mundo! Con razón mi Capitán cargaba esa cara de hielo angustiado. —Se alarmó Matsumoto al atar los cabos.

Yoruichi ponía cara de póquer mientras que Nanao llamaba a la calma.

—No se exalte, Teniente Matsumoto, tenemos que ayudarla a buscar una solución no ponerla peor. —Animaba Nanao a Hinamori.

—Hemos llegado. —Señaló Yoruichi.

—Yoruichi-sama tiene razón —corroboró Soi Fong.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que lo que decía la felina era cierto, estaban justo en la entrada de Club de Caligrafía.

—Después que salgamos de aquí, idearemos una solución —le hizo saber Rukia con una media sonrisa y su mano derecha en le hombro de la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Kuchiki-san. Gracias a todas.—Sorbía Hinamori.

—No nos agradezcas todavía, aún no hemos hecho la más importante. —Dijo Yoruichi entrando.

Las demás la siguieron, entraron una a una. Rukia inmediatamente se fijó en su hija, quien repartía galletas de chocolate con la forma del Embajador Alga. Lo que hizo preguntarse dónde estaba Ichigo.

Además su hermano no estaba sólo como ellas creían.

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó Hinamori al Capitán Hirako.

Era el tiempo de descanso así que estaban tomando unos aperitivos en ese momento.

—Bueno resulta que los chicos y yo —señaló a todo el resto de los Visored quienes también se encontraban ahí— decidimos hacer una actividad juntos en nuestro tiempo libre. La verdad es que yo no quería, y de hecho hicimos un sorteo, pero por mala suerte nos salió esta. —Se explicó el rubio de la Quinta División.

—¡Mamá! —Saltó Hoshigo hacia su madre en cuanto la vio.

Rukia la tomó en un abrazo que la niña le dio, se separaron y la tomó de la mano mientras le preguntaba: —¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Él se quedó en casa. El tío le pidió permiso para traerme, y papá le dijo que podía traerme y que tú estarías feliz por ello —resumió Hoshigo.

— _Siempre anticipándome_ —pensaba la morena.

—Sí, él tiene razón. ¿cómo la estás pasando? —Preguntó Rukia a su hija mientras veía a su hermano que se acercaba a ellas.

El resto de los Visored estaban conversando entre ellos y las mujeres que acababan de llegar. También notó que el Capitán Muruguma discutía sin cesar con su Teniente, la chica de cabellos verdes. Eso le recordó a ella y Ichigo anteriormente, cuando sus peleas infantiles eran más constantes, sin embargo luego de volver a verlo durante el curso de la guerra contra los Quincys se hicieron menos discutidores; habían madurado. Y no es que no discutieran, de hecho en ocasiones lo hacían, pero su relación con el pelinaranja se había vuelto más adulta. Uno era el soporte del otro, y eso era perceptible.

—Rukia —dice Byakuya a modo de saludo cuando se acercó.

Rukia le sonrió a su hermano.

—Buenas tardes, Nii-sama.

—Yo... —

—¡Bya-kun! —Interrumpió Yachiru al haber aterrizado en su hombro izquierdo.

Byakuya la sacude rápidamente, pero ésta ni se inmuta.

—Baja de mi hombro, ensucias mi haori. —Ordenó el hombre tan sereno como podía.

—Oh sí, déjame limpiarlo —y empezó a mojar su mano con baba para pasarlo en los ropajes del Capitán.

—¡Teniente Kusajishi, no! —Susurró Rukia muy rápido.

—¿Qué dijiste Rukia-chan? —Mientras ella iba a lograr su cometido.

Byakuya se cansó y en un sólo Paso Flash la envió hacia el otro lado del lugar.

Los demás no notaban el pequeño altercado entre los Shinigamis de gustos opuestos.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Otra vez, otra vez! —Sonreía la pequeña Teniente como si Byakuya estuviera entreteniéndola.

—No. En otro momento hablamos, Rukia. Hasta luego, Hoshigo. —Se despidió por el momento Byakuya, alejándose de Yachiru.

Rukia suspiró resignada y Hoshigo le enviaba una mirada asesina Yachiru.

—¿Por qué tienes la cara tan fea, Hoshi Hoshi? —Preguntó Yachiru acercándose a la niña.

Ésta al no soportarla bufó, la ignoró y se dirigió a su madre dándole una sonrisa.

—Voy a ayudar al tío, repartiré más aperitivos. Ten —le entregó un Embajador Alga de galleta.

Rukia lo aceptó y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por dentro sabía que su hija se alejaba por Yachiru.

—Está bien, te estaré esperando por acá —y le dio un mordisco a la galleta.

La niña se alejó agitando la mano.

—Puaj, ¿por qué comes esa cosa, Rukia-chan? —Señaló Yachiru al único dulce que no comía.

—Sabe bien —comentó, más que responder.

—No me gustan —dijo y se fue para otro lado.

Mientras, Rukia al quedarse sola, vio como Yoruichi intentaba sacar de sus casillas a su hermano, y la Capitana de la Segunda División hacía mala cara al no ser el centro de atención de la gatita . Los Visored interactuando entre ellos, pero al notarla la saludaron. Preguntaron por Ichigo y cómo se portaba. Ella respondió que bien, a lo que Shinji hizo un chiste sobre el asunto y que Ichigo estaba enlazado como perrito.

Luego se dirigió hacia su grupo.

Kiyone e Isane, Nemu y Nanao conversaban con Hinamori, seguramente tranquilizándola sobre la situación con el Capitán Hitsugaya, así que aunque ella sólo sabía como lidiar con Ichigo, le brindaría su ayuda a la Teniente de la quinta. Mientras Matsumoto hablaba hasta por los codos probando cada dulce que había tomado, eran muchos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó al llegar al lado de las mujeres y sentándose con ellas.

—Le estábamos diciendo que tiene que afrontar lo ocurrido, de nada vale esconderse ni la vergüenza, cuando el Capitán ha dejado claros sus sentimientos. —Explicó Nanao.

Rukia asintió y dijo:

—Si, es verdad, además tú también lo quieres, ¿por qué te escondes? —Quiso saber la Teniente de la Decimotercera.

—Es que no sé, me da mucha vergüenza de que Shiro-chan piense mal por haberlo besado así de la nada y... —

—Excusas tontas, él te ama y tú también. Es más ahora mismo saldrás a buscarlo y aclararán las cosas para que puedan llegar a ser pareja. —Dijo Rukia sin reservas y directa.

Matsumoto no desaprovechó el momento y dijo: —Toma muy bien ese consejo, Momo. Ella seguramente hizo los mismo con Ichigo.

—No en realidad, fue muy distinto —comentó la morena—. Además ustedes lo saben, me sacaron a la fuerza el cómo, cuándo y dónde. Para ser más exacta fuiste tú —señaló Rukia a Matsumoto.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó apuntándose con su índice.

—Sí, es verdad. —Afirmaron todas.

—Rayos, lo olvidé. —Dijo rascando su cabeza.

En ese momento se escuchó una bulla en la entrada.

Eran Ichigo y Renji acompañados por Inoue e Ishida... y el Capitán Hitsugaya.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —Gritó Inoue al verla.

La chica fue hacia ella, y dándole un largo abrazo y borrando unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos por la felicidad de ver nuevamente a su amiga.

—Inoue... me alegra mucho verte. Pero, ¿qué hacen por aquí? —Cuestionó de forma natural.

—¡Orihime! —Saltó la rubia a abrazar a la orbes grises.

Rukia como pudo salió del abrazo grupal y se fue hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó ella.

—Con Renji, luego llegaron ellos. Espera. —tomó su rostro y le quitó una cosa que la había quedado en la mejilla—. ¿Galleta?—Preguntó.

—Sí, me la dio Hoshigo. Está allá. —La señaló entre la multitud que saludaban Inoue y a Ishida.

La niña era acariciada por Inoue quien seguramente le decía lo grande y bonita que estaba.

Ichigo miró la escena mientras se llevaba a la boca la pequeña miga que le quitó a Rukia. Ella lo notó y dijo:

—No seas maleducado, Ichigo.

—Maleducado sería hacerte lo que tengo en mente —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Eh? Vaya que estás loco, deja de decir esas cosas aquí con toda esta gente, además está Nii-sama —decía bajito la Shinigami.

—¿Y? Que se aguanten, de todas formas no voy a hacerlo, no porque no quiera, sino que no soy exhibicionista —y con un Paso Flash la tomó con la guardia baja y la besó en los labios sin que nadie lo notase.

—¡Ichigo! —Se quejó.

—¿Qué? Me lo devolviste. —Sonrió.

—Idiota —murmuró Rukia.

Ya todos habían terminado el extenso saludo de bienvenida hacia Inoue e Ishida, y les preguntaron que cuándo iban a casarse.

No se sabe quién hizo la pregunta.

De pronto llegaron más personas al Club de Caligrafía. Entre ellos el Capitán General, Kira y Hisagi.

—¡Qué fiesta! Ay, pero qué odiosos, no me habían invitado —Sonreía el Capitán General Syunsui Kyōraku a pesar de la queja.

—¿Dónde está Rangiku-san? —Preguntó kira junto a Hisagi.

—Está por allá —señaló Kiyone.

—Gracias. —Y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la rubia de grandes pechos.

Mientras Inoue y Ishida volvían a tratar de hacer su anuncio.

—¡Un poco de atención, por favor! —Alzó un poco la voz el Quincy.

Todos se callaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

—Hola —Saludó Inoue—. Estamos aquí para anunciarles que... —

—¡Que estás embarazada! —Gritó Matsumoto desde donde se encontraba.

Hubieron muchos _wow_ y hasta empezaron las felicitaciones.

Ichigo y Rukia prestaban atención a sus amigos quienes trataban de hablar.

—No, eso no es. Je, je. —Se rascó la cabeza cómicamente Inoue—. Es que Uryū-kun y yo vamos a...

—Casarnos. —Culminó el Quincy.

Tomó de la mano a la chica y se hicieron los silbidos y aplausos.

Rukia e Ichigo sonrieron, su hija se había acercado hacia ellos en cuanto la cosa se había revuelto. Incluso ahora estaban en el club Madarame y Yumichika.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron a felicitar a sus amigos.

—Muchas felicidades, Inoue, Ishida. Les deseo lo mejor. —Les dijo Rukia contenta por ellos.

—Gracias, Kuchiki-san.

Enseguida Inoue la abrazó y mientras Ichigo y Ishida se estrechaban las manos.

—Felicidades, cuida de ella. —Dijo el naranjito a su amigo el de lentes.

—Eso y mucho más. —Dijo el Quincy.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —Los abrazó Hoshigo.

—¡Gracias, Hoshigo-chan! —Le devolvía el abrazo la chica de las seis flores.

—Muchas gracias, Hoshigo-chan, esperamos verte en nuestra boda. —Le hizo saber el Quincy llamando a la niña de forma cariñosa, pero con seriedad.

Con todo el ajetreo que se formó, el pequeño receso se había extendido, y lo que menos estaban haciendo era mejorar el estilo de escritura japonesa tradicional, a excepción de alguien, alguien que se mantuvo ocupado mientras hacían anuncios y felicitaciones.

El Capitán Hitsugaya.

Éste, aprovechó y tomó el más grande papel para escribir que ahí se hallaba y escribió una declaración.

—¡Miren! —se fijó Kiyone—. El capitán Hitsugaya ha escrito algo —señaló con el dedo y todos miraron a donde la chica apuntó.

Hasta Yoruichi quien se había mantenido ocupada por molestar a Byakuya se volvió hacia el escrito.

—¡Oh!

—¡Wow! El Capitán resultó ser todo un romanticón. Pequeño romanticón.

Se escuchaba por la habitación.

—¡Mira, Momo! ¡Es para ti! —Le decía Matsumoto a la Mujer Durazno.

Hinamori leyó el escrito y decía:

«Hinamori, yo el Capitán Hitsugaya Tōshirō estoy aquí para decirte que estaré esperando por ti, sea hoy, sea mañana o cualquier otro día. Gracias por ese regalo que me diste, es el mejor que he recibido».

Como suele suceder siempre que alguien es nombrado en tales casos, los que ahí se hallaban voltearon hacia donde estaba la Teniente de la quinta sin disimulo alguno, en espera por su reacción.

La chica se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el Capitán Hitsugaya quedando frente a frente con él. Y para cosa cómica del momento, ella seguía siendo un poco más alta que él.

—¡Capitán haga esa cosa con su bankai y crezca! —Gritó Matsumoto desde su sitio.

Una vena salió de la frente del blanquito, pero decidió ignorarla, lo más importante era Hinamori.

—Shiro-chan... —Dijo la chica—. No tienes que esperar más, hoy yo he de hacerte ese regalo por siempre, si tú quieres. —Declaró sonriendo.

—Como dije, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, y claro que lo deseo por siempre. —Avanzó y no dejó espacio entre ellos, olvidando todo a su alrededor y besó a la chica.

Un coro de silbidos y aplausos estallaron por el lugar.

—¡Con lengua, Capitán! —Gritó Matsumoto.

Eso hizo que el Capitán Hitsugaya se separase de Hinamori para gritar:

—¡Matsumoto!

Y todos empezaron a reír, hasta Byakuya sonrió levemente y sin que nadie lo notase.

Al final del día el Club de Caligrafía tenía un montón de gente que jamás había llegado a estar en el lugar, haciendo de éste un lugar especial para guardar el momento.

Todo el Seireitei se enteró de lo ocurrido esa tarde, ni un alma se quedó sin saber. Hasta Kenpachi, pero no le dio importancia al asunto. Matsumoto molestaba día con día su Capitán sobre el poeta que llevaba dentro. Inoue e Ishida volvieron al Mundo de los Vivos para organizar la fecha y todo lo demás respecto a su futura boda, y finalmente la pareja K hacían de las suyas en su hogar.

Para final del mes salió a la venta una edición especial de la Revista Mensual Comunicación Seireitei, todo fue muy explícito gracias que ambos editores se encontraban el sitio. Así como también le fueron enviados algunos materiales de parte de Matsumoto.

La revista mostraba fotografías y artículos completos sobre lo ocurrido en el Club de Caligrafía, y como portada había nada más y nada menos que la imagen de Ichigo y Rukia besándose en pleno sitio, al parecer ellos creían que no habían sido vistos. Y la revista se vendía como pan caliente...

* * *

Después que Hoshigo se quedara dormida, Ichigo tomó el dibujo que hija le regaló. Sonrió ante los infantiles dibujos que la niña había hecho. Tres personas con forma de conejo, en el medio había una conejita de cabellos naranjas y ojos violáceos, en ambos lados la acompañaban sus papás conejos, un conejo de ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, y una hermosa mamá coneja de cabellos negros y ojos iguales a los de la conejita. En la parte superior había una palabra de ocho letras que Ichigo reconoció como una unión.

Si antes había llovido sin cesar, después que Rukia apareció en su vida fue la luz que lo sacó de esa oscura tormenta, y ahora ella era el centro de su mundo, así como alguna vez lo fue su madre quien era el sol de su familia. Ahora entendía a su padre, que cuando le dijo que su madre iluminaba cualquier cosa y le controlaba como quería, porque al igual que su viejo, él estaba a feliz de estar a merced de Rukia.

Salió de la habitación de la niña para ir con su esposa en la de ellos.

—Mira lo que nos ha regalado. —Le mostró el Shinigami.

Rukia se fijó en cada detalle y sonrió.

—A eso llamo arte —leyó el escrito en la parte superior—. ¿Quién iba pensar que nuestros nombres sonaran tan bien unidos? Ichiruki —Probó en su boca.

—¿Ichiruki...? —repitió Ichigo abrazando a Rukia por la cintura—. ¿Qué te parece si unimos más que nuestros nombres? —Propuso Ichigo besando el cuello de Rukia.

—Me parece bien. —Respondió ella girándose para unir sus labios.

—A esto llamo arte, yo. —Susurró Ichigo al tiempo en que empezaba desvestir a Rukia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Me extendí, pero es que estaba metida de lleno en la historia. A ver, les digo unas cosillas, el nombre Hoshigo significa Estrella protectora o Astro protector, el nombre se me hizo perfecto para ella porque Ichigo y Rukia son el sol y la luna, por lo que quería darle un nombre que saliera ambos, pero cuando el sol y la luna se junta crean un eclipse, pero no pude dar con un nombre y además "eclipse" no me pareció apropiado para una niña que iba a significar tanto, así que me puse a buscar y buscar y di con el nombre, en algún lugar leí sobre una guerrera con este nombre.**

 **No hago mención de algunos personajes así como tampoco doy a conocer quienes llenan los rangos de capitanes que quedaron libres.**

 **Dejé a Ichigo como capitán de la treceava para no exagerar, pero como esto es ficción todo puede pasar, claro respetando los aspectos importantes de los personajes y argumentos a dar.**

 **Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, hasta un próximo fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**

* * *

Editado: por detalles ortográficos.

P.S: ¡Cómo se nota que este fanfic fue hecho mucho antes de el final! XD

Gracias a Natsumivat, sin ti no hubiese notado los dedazos, nena. Saludos.


End file.
